UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. }} ;November 6, 2010 :Koneko Chikara's VOL2 design released :Mitasu Saigone's ACT 1 released :Ichibanne Kako's released ;November 4, 2010 :Makine Hitomi's ACT 1 released. :Kurisu Koorine Act3 has been released. :Senne Ruri's VCV voicebank has been released. ;November 2, 2010 :The House Rules was updated to address a growing issue; voicebank and artwork plagiarism/theft. ::In connection, all voicebank artwork must typically comprise of original creations and not modifications and/or tracing of stock art or any existing artwork. Any artwork base plagiarizing or used without permission will be penalized. ::Plagiarism and/or theft not limited to voicebanks is strictly forbidden and once proven, will earn a blacklist and an entry in Blacklisted UTAUloids if left unresolved or repeated infractions occur. Such acts are not tolerated in art sites and this holds true as well in UTAU Wiki. :If you suspect an artwork used for a voicebank came from a restricted or stolen source, please alert the author and us immediately. The proof to be presented must be solid. ;October 31, 2010 :On All Hallow's Eve, a great demon made it's extravagant debut along with another demon. ;October 30, 2010 :Fun fact: More than 50% of UTAUloids, especially from the Overseas scene, dislikes or hates Miku Hatsune. It ranges from simply disliking her, to being envious of her, or wanting to kill her, as with the case of Tei Sukone. ;October 25, 2010 :Mizu Kori's ACT 2 has been released and is available for download on her page. :Kyoko Rozene's Act 2 has also been released, the link is on her page. ;October 24, 2010 :Nagori Yasune's ACT 1 voicebank is released and available for download! ;October 22, 2010 :Echo Akashiro's ACT 1 V.1.5.0 voice bank has been released and available to download! ;October 21, 2010 :Destiny Auduo has an update to her voicebank! Check it out! ;October 19, 2010 :Hantai Shaine's ACT 1 DEMO has been released! :Lock's voicebank is available for download! ;October 18, 2010 :Hana Chikako's ~SOFT~ Append has been released! :Migakune Tadasu's ACT 1 has been released as well! Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse